


a day in the life of a Mother and her 3-year-old Toddler Son.

by NovelQueen316



Category: My Own OC's - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, my own ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: This is about a Mother and her 3-year-old Toddler Son.





	a day in the life of a Mother and her 3-year-old Toddler Son.

It was on a cool sunny day in a town called Irving falls, on that day at a house in a shaded, gated, tree-line neighborhood, a 5'8', shoulder length brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, bra, shorts, shirt, 40-year-old woman named Brianna Melissa Dominick was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a Magazine, while her 2'11', short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing underwear, shorts, shirt, 3-year-old son named Jeremy Michael Dominick was playing with his Wooden Building Blocks, He was building a tall tower, he was putting one rectangle shaped wooden block on top of the other, he was about to put the last rectangle shaped wooden black on top, when all of a sudden, he fell on top of the tall wooden block tower and started crying, until Breanna heard him, she put the magazine down on the end table that was beside the couch, and rushed to be with him. 

"Jeremy, are you OK sweetie?", Brianna asked. 

"Mommy i hurt my finger", Jeremy answered as he showed her his finger. 

"Oh Jeremy, sweetheart", Brianna said as she kissed his little finger. 

He started smiling at her with a loving smile on his face. 

"There, are you feeling better, Honey?", Brianna asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes Mommy", Jeremy answered. 

"Jeremy, how about if we go to the Park?" Brianna asked. 

"Oh Yes Mommy", Jeremy answered. 

"OK Jeremy, go put on your socks and red sneakers, OK?", Brianna asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"All Right Mommy", Jeremy answered as he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

While Jeremy was putting on his socks and red sneakers on, Brianna was picking up the wooden blocks, until Jeremy went back down the stairs, and into the Living room. 

"OK Mommy, I'm Ready to go", Jeremy said until Brianna noticed his red sneaker laces were untied.

"Jeremy, your red sneakers isn't untied, sit on the couch and Mommy will tie them for you", Brianna replied. 

"All Right, Mommy", Jeremy said as he sat down on the couch. 

Brianna started Tieing Jeremy's sneakers.


End file.
